


The Lousy Truth

by GerardSlay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brand names will be used, I know I hate it too but it needs to be done, M/M, Roxas is literally Jesse McCartney in this, Tags and characters and relationships will be added as they come up, They're both in bands, bandfic, like the way he acts and such, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardSlay/pseuds/GerardSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Sea-Salt.<br/>You honestly could read either of them first, so don't worry about that.<br/>Roxas and Axel are huge stars in the music industry.<br/>Lots of sass and gayness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my loves.  
> This is the prequel to Sea-Salt that's referenced in literally every chapter of that story! This one is told through Axel's eyes. Oooo, loads of sass and sarcasm to come!  
> If you didn't read the tags, I'll repeat it in this little section.  
> Roxas is very heavily based on how Jesse McCartney (Who is his voice actor, if you somehow didn't know) is in real life. And what I mean by that is he is a beautiful musician who is pretty famous. (Let's pretend Jesse is still as relevant today as he was in like 2005. I went to his Technicolor tour last year actually).  
> Axel is actually pretty much the same as he is in Sea-Salt. All that will be explained in Sea-Salt someday.  
> Quotes will be no more in this particular story.  
> I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any song by Jesse McCartney, or anything else that happens to come up in this story honestly.

Tonight is the night. I'm finally gonna confront Roxas.

Even if it means going to a concert where a bunch of teenage girls are going to be sobbing over him. 

 

I've been waiting for this day for quite some time now, ever since I found out "Roxas and the Heartless" is coming to town. I gotta look good, so might as well do a little primping before I leave.

My (obviously dyed) red hair sticks up in all directions naturally. I've had comments about the obnoxious porcupine-like strands of my hair thrown at me for the last 23 years of my life, I understand they're weird as fuck.

I draw some wings on my upper lids and blacken my waterline. Men who wear makeup are always the hottest, or maybe that's just my opinion. Whatever. I take a look at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a blue t-shirt and some black slacks. I'm fine as hell.

You see, Roxas is an old friend of mine. The love of my life, really. The reason I breathe, all that sappy shit. We worked together in the life before this, we were in love. We lived our lives to the fullest and acted like the stupid children we were. It was great. But now that we're back in business with this whole being alive thing, I thought it's about time to seek him out.

What a coincidence that in this life he happened to be EXTREMELY easy to track down! He's one of the biggest pop stars in the business right now, a teenage heartthrob so to speak. He will be mine again, I just know it.

I get into my piece of shit car and start on my way to this seedy little bar that he's playing at for some fucking reason.

I love driving a piece of shit car, because it makes me seem like less of a pretentious asshole in my opinion. I'm in a band as well, we're absolutely not as big as Roxas, but we're pretty well known among the community.  _The Nobodies_. I think our name is pretty clever, considering the circumstances.

As I get closer, I can already see the line of prepubescent girls waiting for Roxas to arrive so they can maul him and sexually assault him. Pssh, they think the have a chance.

I'm probably the oldest person here, aside from soccer moms sitting at the bar, drinking their sorrows away. A few try to hit on me while I make my way over to the pit. I have no time for old hags. I get into a comfortable viewing position right as he walks onto stage.

He's just as beautiful as before. He's tiny, and his hair is littered with cowlicks so it flares out all over the place. He's got on this cute little white suit. The little girls in the crowd are going crazy over him, it's so annoying.

This better end well for me, or else I will literally kill something.

 

 

He immediately starts up his opening song. Thank fuck, I was about to stab myself in the ear from all the screaming. 

_Get a job, pay the rent. Wash, rinse, repeat, do it again. We all live in a black and white world. But let's face it, while time's wasting. We're all here with the same motivation. Tryna find that someone who sees your worth._

Ugh, he has a voice like an angel. Even the screaming can't bother me right now, I'm listening to the one who used to make out with me in alleys like horny teenagers. His music sounds heavily influenced by Michael Jackson.

_Technicolor, Waiting for that tech-ni-color. Searching for that tech-ni-color. Waiting for that tech-ni-color._

Eh, a little repetitive and not really creative at all, but I'll deal. He starts to dance around the stage.

_When I'll find her, game over. My future, uncovered. The good, the bad, the in-between. Perfect insanity, oh, she'll hate me when I love her. And we'll fight like this forever, but she's a dream and she's mine. A spectrum of beauty and light._

Dude, that's totally us. Except there's no females.

_Technicolor, all I see is tech-ni-color. She's loving me, tech-ni-color. Now I see tech-ni-color._

The song ends and the crowd goes crazy. Ugh, how I despise pop music. I don't do anything close to this, more of a metal guy, ya know?

"Thank you all, It feels good to be back in Colorado!" He doesn't mean it, it's so rare to actually mean it when you say that shit.

 

 

It's over now, and I've got a massive headache. I vow to never go to one of his concerts again. I could never imagine being in his shoes. I'll stick to my metalheads and misfits.

He's over by the bar, doing meet and greets. He looks miserable.

I feel you man, it's a pain in the ass after a while.

I wait until there's very few people trying to force themselves onto him before I dare make a move. But the coast is clear enough now, let's do this shit.

 

He looks startled when he notices I'm there. I mean, I'm a 6'2 adult male, not the usual for his shows.

"Aren't you Axel...? Like the front man of Nobodies...?" He cocks his head to the side.

Oh shit. I never thought this would happen. I mean, I get noticed and stuff but like, I never thought HE would notice. 

"Y-you've heard of us?" I'm such a fucking idiot oh my god.

"Yeah," He blushes. "Kind of a closet rock fan, I guess."

"Woah. Never would've guessed. I've been meaning to see you again, Roxas."

"Again?" He looks confused.

"Yeah, again. We already know each other, silly."

"I don't think so... Did we meet at like, a festival or something? I'm sorry, it's hard to keep track of people these days." He sighs.

"No, we knew each other in the last life, duh."

He looks at me like I'm insane. Ugh, I knew this would happen. All the guys said it would. Fuck.

"Look, I don't really understand what you're talking about. Give me an example." He raises an eyebrow.

"Going out on missions together?"

"Nope. No bells ringing."

"This is such an annoying process," I sigh.

"Process?"

"Yes, getting you to remember. We had to do the same thing to Demyx, but that's probably 'cause he's an idiot."

"Now that name sounds familiar..."

"That's cause he's the damn guitarist of my band!"

I press my fingers to my temples, this headache fucking sucks.

"Do you remember the clock tower? Sitting up there, eating ice cream together? Tell me you at least remember that, Roxas. You can't forget those important things..."

He visibly tenses up, like something just came to him. "Those weren't just dreams, then...?" His voice is shaky, he's nervous.

"You've seen them too, then?" 

That's how I remembered everything, that's how we all remembered. These dreams, they're like old movies. He's not old enough to have seen what we were. 

"Yes... I have. I thought they were just some weird reoccurring dream. I knew you looked familiar, that's what got me interested in your music. Even though it's emo as hell, it was calming to me..." He sounds embarrassed, like he's said too much.

In my opinion, he hasn't said nearly enough.

His bodyguard decides to rudely interrupt our conversation by dragging Roxas away and whispering things into his ear. After a few minutes, he shuffles his tiny self back over to me and hands me a card.

"Please, contact me. I really need to talk to you more." A shy smile tugs at his lips.

"I will absolutely do that." I wink, causing his cheeks to dust red.

 

God, he's so fucking cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and good evening to you lovely people.  
> It was super annoying that no matter how many times I tried to fix it, this story decided it was 1/1 completed. This is not a oneshot. It's not going to be as long as Sea-Salt will be, but it's absolutely not oneshot length. I hope those who were a little discouraged by that the other day see this. I put it in the tags though.  
> That's about it. Enjoy.

"So... you're saying he's started seeing the dreams?" My pink haired compadre sits in the cheap faux leather seat across from me, munching on some fries with enough salt on them to kill a colony of snails.

"Yes!" I shout, throwing my hands in the air to further prove my point.

"Stop trying to cause a scene, drama queen. It was just a question," he rolls his eyes.

"Roxas said he remembers some things, and that's worth making a scene about! HELLO, do you realize who I am?"

"The biggest drama queen since Demyx?"

"Fuck you," I snatch some of his fries in retaliation.

"You touch any more of my fries, you die, firecrotch."

"Bring it on, flowerboy. Can we continue talking about the love of my life now?"

He lets out a dramatic sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Have you contacted him yet?"

"Uh, duh. Did you really think I'd wait a few days to call him back like some pathetic teenager who just bumped uglies with him?"

The look of disappointment that washes over him is nothing new, he always has to act like he's the wiser of us two.

"I think you should give him some time, Axel. You don't want to freak him out."

"I think I've waited long enough, and he has too." 

I've waited longer than any human should ever have to. I personally think I should call him up right now and confess my love to him.

"Whatever you say, man..."

 

* * *

 

Colorado is a lovely place in summer. And by lovely, I mean absolutely shitty. Even though I'm not naturally a damn ginger, I was cursed with the fairest skin of all the maidens. I would honestly carry a small lace parasol like you see in those old Victorian photos, but I have yet to reach that level of gay.

Our next national tour starts in about a month and a half, and for once I'm looking forward to it. Other than the fact that _The Nobodies_ is the main even, we happen to be stuck in a tour bus full of people I genuinely enjoy this time. Our opening band is called _Dream Eaters._ They're buddies from the last time I did the beating heart tango: Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord. It's a two month long tour, so just enough time to catch up on all the shit that's going on. A decent amount is in store if we can actually get people to show up, too.

I'm speeding down the highway in my shitmobile, admiring how terrible Denver really is when I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I lift my pelvis off the seat, attempting to grab my still buzzing phone out of my ass pocket when a stray cat walks out from the brush and onto the road. I simultaneously grab the damn thing and swerve my car away from the poor kitty, sparing its life.

"HELLO?" I yell into the phone. This better fucking be important.

" _Uh, hey Axel..."_  Roxas's voice is small, probably because I just screamed at him like an asshole.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." I smack my forehead with the hand that's supposed to be on the steering wheel, and the car slowly starts to steer off the road. I jerk it back on course.

" _It's okay. I'm just calling 'cause I uh... had another dream,"_  He sounds so embarrassed right now.

"Go on,"

" _Well, I also want to clear something up so I guess I'll do that first,"_ he lets out a small laugh. " _I'm sorry for acting like I didn't know we've met. Bringing up that I've seen you in some weird dreams sounds like something a stalker would do."_

"It's fine man, I totally get it." I pull into my driveway and put the car out of it's misery.

" _About the dream though, It was about... um,"_ _  
_

"Spit it out, man. Jesus," I walk up the small pathway to my front door and start the process of wrestling the door open.

" _We used to uh.... be together, right?"_

Oh my god. He knows. Marluxia can suck a dick, Roxas fucking remembers!

"Yes." I try to be as calm as possible. 

I'm screaming and fangirling inside, though.

" _How long? I've only seen the beginning... were we happy?"_ his voice sounds strangely sad. _  
_

"Baby, we were happier than anyone else in the world, trust me."

Flopping down on the couch, I smile and squirm around. Thank god he can't see me.

" _Really? It's funny to be talking about this. It's like we're in a book club discussing the latest chapter."_

"I know, it's sickening." 

That earns another laugh from him, " _I know, right? It's kind of... enjoyable though."_

"Roxas, I do believe you're flirting with me." 

" _Your the one who kissed me on the clock tower."_

My heart skips a beat. "You really do remember..." I'm astonished, really.

" _You think I'd make something like this crazy shit up?"_

"No, not necessarily, I'm just surprised you'd openly say something so in detail it is all..."

 _"Of course I'd talk about it. I know about all the things you said to me that day, Axel."_ I can practically hear the smirk on his face.

_"I asked if there was anything you couldn't bear to lose. I told you I wouldn't be able to bear losing you. You said that you felt the same, that 'I made you feel-"_

"Like I had a heart." I finish for him, as if I could forget that day.

It was one of the best days of my life.

" _Yeah, Exactly. It made me feel all mushy even today.... was that weird to say? Oh my god."_

"Not at all, Roxy."

 _"Don't even start with that horrible nickname."_ He snorts. Fuck, I love him.

"Don't you have like, models to go screw?"

_"I don't screw any models, you ass. But yes, I do have things to attend to."_

"Go do those things then."

 _"You're trying to get rid of me? Wow, right after we talk about our secret love affair?"_ He must have remembered how to be a sarcastic twit too.

"Goodbye, Roxas."

 _"Goodbye, Axel."_ His voice is sweet yet seductive as he ends the call.

I set my cell down and put my head in my hands. He's more ballsy than last time, it's almost intimidating...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates at all, I've been super fucking busy this week. Things should go back to normal soon.  
> This chapter has been in the works literally since the 9th.  
> Things seem as though they're going fast with Roxas and Axel, but that's due to time lapses and the fact that they were boning in the last life (Which Roxas remembers, as said in the past chapter). Plus, I want to get this story done as relatively quick as possible so that Sea-Salt can progress further in it's plot.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yo.

It's so hard to make time for Roxas and I to see each other.

Considering he's a huge pop star, I knew from the start that it'd be difficult. It's been about two weeks since we've seen each other last, but now he's sitting across from me in one the restaurant's fancy chairs. I'm not too keen on the idea of overpriced food, but he insisted. He's paying too, so I guess this is a date?

"I've missed you," he flashes me his million dollar smile.

"I've missed you too." I smile back. "This place is pretty snazzy..." 

When Roxas told me to dress my best, I kind of panicked. I only own one black on black suit, further proving the theory that I am gothic trash. I decided against makeup, not wanting to embarrass him, and pulled my unruly spikes into a ponytail. On the other hand, he looked just as fabulous as he always does. A pink Valentino suit jacket outlined his small frame with a white undershirt and white pants to match. His mess of hair was left natural, hairs flying up in all directions.

"Yeah, it's the nicest place I could find."

A small girl in a black and white uniform came to our table, eyes wide in disbelief. "H-Hello... My name is Sara and I'll be your waitress today.." Her small voice was shaky as she practically undressed Roxas with her eyes. 

"We'd like to start with a bottle of your finest wine." He shoots her a wink.

Her cheeks dust red and she nods her head vigorously, turning away to shuffle back to where she came from.

"Do you really need to flirt with the waitress? I'm literally sitting across from you." I squint my eyes.

"I wasn't flirting. Give 'em a little wink and some charm and they'll bring things out faster." He acts as if I should know that shit.

"Well  _excuse_ me for being a regular human being and not reading the pop idol handbook before coming here!"

"You know I only want you, Axel." He purrs.

I can feel my face heating up. "Shut up, we're in public."

"Fine."

Sara returns with a bottle of some ancient wine and starts to pour.

"Thanks." Roxas waves his hand, dismissing her.

"You act like you're the king of everything," I roll my eyes.

"Do not!"

"Yes you do. It's just 'cause you're queen bee in the pop department."

"So what? You're one to talk!"

"There's no fucking way to compare the level of fame I'm at and the level you're at."

"But you're in the business too!" He pouts.

"Let's not talk about work right now, please."

"Deal." A sigh escapes his lips. He streaks his hand through his hair, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. A lot of practicing for the tour coming up in a few weeks."

"Did you  _just_ say no more work talk?" He mocks. _  
_

"No comparing our famousness. Better?"

He giggles a little. "So you're going on tour?"

"Yep, two months with  _Dream Eaters_. It should be a grand ol' time." I sip on my wine.

"I'll be on tour too, maybe we'll end up in the same place sometime," He winks.

I feel my face heat up. He may look like the innocent little Roxas I knew, but he sure as hell doesn't act like him.

 

* * *

 

"You're so cute..." Roxas is staring at me lovingly. We're sitting in the back of a ridiculously unnecessary limousine , slightly tipsy.

"And you're drunk." I scoff.

"Am not! I can't compliment you?"

"Not after you just tried to win me over with expensive food and now a limo."

"I'm just trying to impress you!"

"This is absolutely not a way to impress me," I smirk. "Take me out to cheap meals that'll cause my lifespan to deteriorate and cheap booze."

He just stares at me. "We have very different ideas of fun." He says slowly.

"Ha, maybe. I'm just more simplistic, Mr. Superstar" 

He winces. "Don't call me that..."

"What, Superstar?" 

"Yes. That." Anger spreads across his face.

"And why not?" 

"Does it matter?" A sigh escapes his lips.

"Yep."

There's a pregnant pause before Roxas releases another dramatic sigh. "I love being in show business, but I never meant for it to go this far, ya know?" I nod. "And I sometimes wish I got to have experiences normal people did, and I know that sounds cliche. I just really wish I could have even gotten the chance to go to college..."

"I completely understand." A light smile tugs at my lips.

"Thank you..."

Another long, awkward pause. "Where would you have gone?" I try to lighten the mood.

"What...?" He furrows his eyebrows."

"Where would you have gone to school if you could?"

"Chicago." He states simply.

"Chicago? What's so good about Chicago?"

"I just love the city. I don't know what I would've majored in, but I would've found any school there. I've always been a big city boy." He smiles sadly.

"That's interesting. I hope you get there someday... It's never too late." 

"Yeah. I guess." He says softly, watching the streets flash by out the window.

 

* * *

 

"Do you want to come in?"

Roxas stares like a deer in headlights. I know I'm not one to beat around the bush, but maybe that was a little too blunt?

"Y-Yeah... Just give me a second..." He fumbles around nervously, opening the divider window to speak to his driver. He steps out onto the pavement a moment later. 

I start towards my front door as he follows behind. He seems really freakin' nervous, like he thinks I'm going to beat him up and take his lunch money type of nervous.

We step through the doorway of my humble abode, the smell of cinnamon permeating through the living room. A look of amazement crosses his face. "I didn't know your place would be so small..."

I roll my eyes practically to the back of my head. "Like I said, simplistic." And I am exactly that. White walls, normal beige carpeting and black furniture. I don't see the need for lavish furniture or a huge house. I live alone, and a huge house would just make me lonely.

I lead him over to the couch, plopping myself down and patting the seat next to me. He sits down tentatively.

"So... tell me more about you."

He scoffs. "There's nothing about me you couldn't google. The public knows me better than I know myself."

"No, I want to know about the  _real_ you, Roxas."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay..."

I sit back, knowing I'm going to need to get myself comfortable. He looks like he's got a lot to say...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two fucking months.  
> Please don't hurt me. I bring you slight smut and a long chapter as apologies.
> 
> Also, a little playlist for this chapter:  
> Goodbye Baltimore by Jarrod Alonge
> 
> and yeah that's about it. That song was seriously my inspiration for Roxas's ideas and dreams. It's really a perfect fit for his viewpoints on the music scene.

"So... what you're trying to say is you really don't give a shit about being famous?" I raise my eyebrow at Roxas.

"Yeah, basically." He's sobered up enough so that his words aren't slurring, so I think I can believe him.

"It's a rough time, man."

"Yep."

We sit in an extremely awkward silence for a while, until he decides to continue. "I never wanted all this stuff to go so far, Axel. My agent is a total bitch, my fanbase is annoying, the only plus is that I get to have an excuse to wear suits!" He waves his hands dramatically. He's obviously not completely sober yet...

"Honey, honey. You need to make a living."

"I want to live a normal life, Axel! I want to be a normal 21 year old man! I haven't gotten the chance to be alone in years..." I hear a small sniffle as he buries his head the throw pillow next to him. 

I clear my throat nervously. "Do you, uh, wanna be alone right now? I mean, this  _is_ my house but I can go hang out in my room or something for a while." I start to stand up.

"No. Stay with me. Or take me with you." He whines.

A let out an over dramatic sigh. " _I guess_ I can take you with me." _  
_

He shrugs his little pink suit jacket off of his shoulders and raises his arms like a toddler. Rolling my eyes, I pick him up like my little bride and carried him down the hall to my room.

"This brings back some memories." I whisper in his ear.

"Mmm... like what?" He says dreamily.

I place him down on the bed. "Let's not get into that right now. Do you need a change of clothes?"

"Yeah. I'll just take one of your shirts. It'll probably go down to my knees." 

"Coming right up, your majesty."

I wander into my closet and grab a plain black undershirt for him. I toss it over to him and he's already taking off his clothes. His boxers look like they're made of silk. Well, well, Mr. Moneybags. 

"Nice panties."

"Oooh, you likey?" He wiggles his behind around.

"I do, I do." Locating my sweatpants, I start to undress.

"Come lay with me~"

"Could you give me like two seconds to put on some pants?"

"Who says you need pants?" He giggles.

 

Woah. Okay.

 

"You sure about this, boy?"

"Don't call me boy. I'm not even a teenager." He pouts.

"Still younger than me. Shorter too."

"Shut up!" He tosses a pillow at me.

"If you don't stop being a jerk I won't sleep with you." I wink.

"Oh what, you don't sleep with rude costumers?"

"Are you calling me a fucking prostitute?" 

"Maybe." He wiggles his eyebrows and gestures for me to come to him.

"Why do you expect me to come lay with you after that?"

"Because I'm cute."

He's not wrong there. I sigh and climb into bed with him. Roxas immediately jumps up and sits on my lap. He's still not wearing the shirt he made me get for him...

"You know, I've been having these strange dreams lately..." He starts to run his hands up and down my chest.

What the fuck is happening.

"W-What about?" I squeak.

"Ya know, I thought they were just regular ol' wet dreams at first. But then they became more vivid and stuff. I bet you can guess what I'm talking about." His voice is like velvet.

"I don't know what you're getting at here."

"All those times we'd have a quickie before missions, or the little nights we spent together in your room. I know ALL about that, Axel." He starts to rock his hips, grinding his little ass into me. 

"Roxas, I won't do this while you're drunk. I may be a scumbag, but I'm not that desperate."

"But I want it. I've wanted it since I started having those dreams. You don't even understand!" He whines. "I gotta get drunk to be able to talk to people like this. Trust me It's okay!"

He leans down and pulls me in to a sloppy kiss. I immediately wrap my arms around him, pulling him down so that he's laying on top of me. Our hands fumble around aimlessly trying to grasp onto whatever they can. This is what I've wanted. The horny little teenage boy love we used to have.

He pulls away to catch his breath, resting his head on my neck. His face is warm against me. "Roxas, you're burning up."

"It's just the liquor. I'm fine." He pants.

"Exactly my point..."

"What are you tryin to say?"

"Roxas. For the last time. I'm not going to fuck you while you're drunk."

His face twists into anger, but eventually subsides. He must've realized I'm right.

I push him off of my lap and kiss his forehead.

"Why are you punishing me?"

"I'm not, baby. I just don't want you to regret this." I brush stray hairs off his forehead and kiss him.

"Goodnight Axel..."

 

"Goodnight, my darling." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of updates.  
> I am awful.  
> Crucify me.  
> Excuses will be posted with Sea-Salt.
> 
> I don't own Wasp by Motionless In White or Kingdom Hearts.

"You did  _what?!"_

The looks of disbelief that are plastered on my band mates' faces are priceless.

"Mhmm. You heard me right, fancy date and gropage." I cross my arms and smirk.

"Uh, are you sure you should be moving this fast? What if he's, you know, different? The Roxas I know wouldn't be so bold and move so fast..." Demyx shifts around uneasily in his seat. 

"Oh shush. I know what I'm doing, Demy. Don't be so worried." I tease.

"Dude, I agree with Dem on this one. It's only been a few weeks. We kind of need to get focused on this tour." Marluxia shoots me a disapproving look.

I don't know why they're all trying to gang up on me. We're sitting in a circle in the middle of Marluxia's apartment like we're in some weird group therapy session.

"I'm totally focused on the tour, dude."

"You sure about that? Because we haven't had a real practice in an unreasonably long time." Saix stands up and puts his hands on his hips. "We can't have our front man distracted and being a no-show."

"I'm not a no show! I'm here right now, aren't I? I've also been working on some stuff that I think would be good enough to premiere on the tour." Reaching down, I start to dig through my bag. I know I brought that sheet music with me...

"Aha! There you are!" I rip the pieces of paper out of my bag and pass everyone their designated set of sheet music.

" _Wasp_... What's this even about, Axel?" Demyx raises his eyebrow at me.

"Take a guess." I scoff.

"Roxas. But why are the pronouns female...?" He cocks his head.

"In case anyone somehow finds out that it's about Roxas. He's a little weird about the whole gay-love-song stuff." 

"Uh, so he's a 'no homo' type of guy...? He sounds like he's embarrassed or something." Marly seems disgusted with the idea.

Roxas can't be ashamed of me. He's the one who's been making all the moves. 

"I dunno man, maybe it's 'cause he's the biggest star in the pop industry right now. I wouldn't want to be the one to out him, ya know?"

"Whatever you say, man." Demyx giggles.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Saix starts to walk over to his drums. 

"Hell yeah!" I jump up and follow him to take my place at the mic.

"Looks like we're going to need extra stuff for this one. I'll get to calling." Marluxia digs in his pocket for his phone.

 

It's time to get this shit started.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, once more. For real this time guys." I clap to get everyone's attention. 

It's been a few hours of messing around and tinkering with the song. Marluxia's reinforcements arrived about two hours ago, and it's all starting to come together now. Larxene pretty much has all of her vocals down. Zexion has been playing with the background noises for our masterpiece. It's coming along nicely, if I dare say so myself.

"Ready, boys?" Larxene purrs into her microphone.

"Ready." We all respond in unison. 

Saix starts up with a simple drum beat until Zexion joins in with his beat that he's created. I wait for my cue to start singing.

_January is the color of her skin, February are her lips so inviting. Silk hair as short as a fuse. She's been damaged, she's been misused. Her eyes reflect like the rain on the pavement. I take control, she explodes, sink into her depths. I'm the tremble in her voice when she attempts to speak. Fixate on the frailty._

I tune in to my sex-angel voice. I want to seduce Roxas; that's the goal. Larxene is just a stand-in.

_We lie awake and watch it grow, she hesitates to grab a hold. Her body shakes, her breath is cold. To keep her safe is all I know. Her lipstick stains like acid rain, dissolving away my sense of restraint. The streetlamps burned through the cloak of the fog. Concealing the violence, I've been stung by the wasp._

Larxene's sensual voice suddenly erupts out of her as she belts out her notes.

_So come to me, no sense of restraint. So come for me, come with me and disappear without a trace._

She sways her hips to the beat of the song, completely immersed in her singing. I've never seen her this entranced.

I continue on with the ballad.

_Criminal, in how I crave the way she tastes. I'm the rapture in her head when she attempts to sleep. It's haunting, she kills me. No time or place to take it slow, and my head aches but I refuse to go. Her face as soft as snow, she looks so lost but she feels like home._

The melodies are hypnotizing. I need Roxas to be there when we premier this.

I repeat the chorus again and leave it to Larxene to do her stuff. She twirls around me, obviously trying to seem sexy. Little does she know, this has nothing to do with her.

_I will wait endlessly, I will break you carefully. So take me harmfully, you fit so perfectly. I will wait._

She presses her back to my chest, swinging her hips against my waist. I roll my eyes and continue with my lines.

_Some hurt me again, it's not worth saving. The heart that I've spent my whole life breaking. The windshield cracks through the cloak of the fog. Concealing in silence, I've been stung by the wasp._

The song ends and the room is still. I think we're all soaking in the moment we just shared.

"Holy shit, dude." Demyx giggles out. "That was wicked!"

"Who knew you had it in you, Axel?" Marluxia punches me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I rub my shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're not exactly the lyrical genius of the band. That's why we've got Demyx."

"Yup!" Demyx beams. It's true, he's the brains, surprisingly enough.

 "Okay whatever. I got inspired, okay? I want to impress Roxas." I try to scoot away from Larxene, who's  _still_  leaning against me. She just leans a little more.

Can't the girl take a hint?

"Oh, whatever. Is it really that big of a deal?" Larxene pouts.

"Uh, yeah?"

Walking over to the couch, I lift my shirt off and wipe my face off. It's so damn hot in here.

"Anyone else starving?" Demyx whines.

"I am," Replies Saix.

"I could eat." Marly shrugs. "You comin', Ax?"

"Nah, man. I think I'll eat some Hot Pockets and watch some shitty reality show. Ya know, the usual." 

"True that. How 'bout you, Larx?" Marly says.

"Nope. I'll just pick something up on my way home." She turns and shoots me a wink.

Oh fuck no.

"Suit yourself, losers!" Demyx gets up and skips out of the apartment.

"Be sure to lock up when you're done here. You know where the key is." Marly waves goodbye and Saix follows him out the door.

I'm left here alone with this monstrosity of a woman.

 

* * *

 

 

"Axel, why are you ignoring me?" Larxene whines from the opposite end of the couch.

"Uh, I'm eating here?" I'm chowing down on my promised Hot Pocket and watching my also-promised reality TV.

"So what? Can't you at least look at me?"

"What do you want from me, Larxene? Why are you acting so awkwardly clingy?" I try to make my words as venomous as possible. I hope I cut her deep.

"Don't call me names, baby. That's rude."

_Baby?_

"Don't fucking call me that." 

Her face is twisted into an evil smirk. "You used to love it." She licks her lips.

"That was a long time ago. Give up already." Anger is boiling inside me. Who does she think she is, bringing this shit up?

"You know you loved it, though. All those times you'd pin me up against the wall, grabbing at my clothes. You're such an animal." She purrs.

"You make me sick."

"I know you really wrote that song about me, Axel. Don't worry, I'm impressed. Is this your way of saying your sorry for walking out on me?"

"You and I both know I'm not fucking sorry." I'm seriously going to spew chunks all over her.

"Tsk, Tsk. Always so feisty." 

"I want you to leave."

"This isn't your house." She smiles innocently. "I can leave whenever. You have no control."

"You're a fucking psychopath and I want you to leave. I'm sure my band mate wouldn't mind me taking the reigns this one time." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Don't be such a drama queen." She scoots closer to me.

"Don't come near me."

"I know you 'crave the way I taste', Axel. I'll gladly give you a little refresher." An arm snakes around my shoulder.

"The song isn't about you, you fucking twit. I already said it's about Roxas." I push her hard enough to gain distance.

"What's so frickin' special about him, huh? He'll never be dedicated to you. He'll never commit. We all know it." Her face twists into pure rage.

"Shut the hell up!" I scream.

"We all know it! He's a fucking superstar, why would he ever want to be seen with a piece of shit like you?!" Tears are pooling in her eyes.

"Just shut the fuck up, Larxene!" I cover my face with my hands.

"No, not until you get through your thick ass skull. He'll never love you. We all know who he-"

_SMACK_

Her eyes widen in disbelief as she reaches up and touches her cheek.

"Get out." I state.

"You fucking prick..." The tears flow down her cheeks.

"Get the fuck out of Marly's house. You're no longer welcome anywhere near any of us." 

"You can't speak for other people!"

"Oh yes I can. Now get the fuck out. I'm done with you." I turn away from her and return to my seat on the couch.

"Fuck you, Axel. Don't come crawling back once Roxas fucks you over." The door slams behind her.

"Fuck you too, Larxene."

 

Good riddance, bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back in the swing of things.  
> Thank you for all your support.

"She did  _what_ _?_  " Demyx gasps.

"She tried to get me to bang her, man! She practically sexually assaulted me,  _and_ had the audacity to say Roxas would never commit to me! Who does she think she is? She doesn't know jack shit about me and Roxas!"

Demyx and Marluxia exchange glances, I see Marly raise his eyebrows.

"And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I hiss.

"What are you talking about?" He rakes his hand down his face.

"The eyebrows! I saw you raise those perfectly polished eyebrows! Take me seriously you asshole!"

"Look, Ax. You need to chill out a second and understand the bigger fucking problem here: we're down one Larxene, A.K.A. our  _only_ backup singer!" Marluxia rises and fixates his eyes on me, "You're supposed to be the leader, but all you seem to care about is your weird romance with Mr. Celebrity."

"Don't call him that, and I care about the band as well you dick!"

"Well if you care as much as you say you do, you'll help us find a new Larxene!" Demyx wraps his arms around us and giggles.

I let out an overly dramatic sigh. "Alright kiddos, we leave for tour in 2 weeks, we need to get our heads out of our asses and get us a new backup vocalist."

"Fuck yeah! New chicks!" Demyx raises his fists triumphantly.

"Yeah, whatever. Make some fliers or something, I'll go scout some places." 

"Can do!"

 

* * *

 

 

"One. One singular applicant. What is this bullshit, Demyx?!" I thrust the piece of paper into his face.

"Well you know this is really last minute and I put up a lot of fliers so you can't say I didn't try! I don't see any girls on this list from your 'scouting' escapades." 

"Whatever man, google her or something. See if she's got any performances on Youtube," I lean back on the couch and treat myself to a coffee table footrest.

"Na-mi-ne...?" Marluxia strains to read the tiny handwriting.

"Yeah, Namine Alexanders."

"Sounds fancy."

"Probably," I shrug.

Demyx whips out his laptop and begins the search.

"I'm not really seeing anything," He mutters.

"Really? Let's like, call her or something then." I motion for the paper in Marluxia's hands.

"Go right ahead."

I dig around my pocket for my cell phone and type in the numbers. 

"Did you do it?" Demyx whines.

"It's ringing right now you fuck," I whisper-yell, he responds by sticking his tongue out at me.

Prick.

 _"Hello?_ " A voice I can only presume is Namine's suddenly chimes into my ear. 

"Hello, yes, hi my name is Axel and I happen to be the leading man of The Nobodies and I'm just calling because you wrote down that you're interested in being our new backup vocal gal." I slip into my most seductive voice possible.

" _Oh yeah!"_

"Alrighty, we're gonna need to hear you sing. Like, in person."

" _Okay, where would you like to meet and when?"_ Her voice is a little too cheery for my tastes, but if she's got a nice singing voice I'd be able to deal.

"How does Thursday night at the drummer's house work for you?"

Marly throws his hands in the air, "Why would you volunteer  _my_  house?"

I cup my hand over the receiver, "Shut the fuck up and deal with it!" He flicks me off and shakes his head.

_"That would work perfectly, see you then!"_

"Yep, see ya then."


End file.
